The Queen's Journal
by Aranel1994
Summary: The 12 months that Garrett doesn't remember as told by the Beggar Queen. These are short chapters, but hopefully they'll get longer! But I'm planning on somehow hinting at my other Thief story, which ties back to the old games. Leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entry 791

There are rumors that there was an attack at the Baron's mansion last evening. Indeed, I felt the City rumble around midnight, but I thought little of it. I've lived my whole life in this City, and very little surprises me anymore.

It doesn't make sense though. I'm aware of the growing dissatisfaction amongst the lower class. The Baron believes that he can replace men with machines and face no adversity. The people will riot, and he will order the dissension to be quelled. But an attack this soon? And during the summer festival dance? Thus far the rumors have been just that; I find it hard to believe that they would react this prematurely.

I sense a change in the city. I sensed it last night. Just adding to my doubt to the rumors.

Whatever the case, the City has a Way of righting itself, of Keeping balance.

I'm sure Garrett knows more about what happened last night. I expect he'll drop by later. Always loyally keeping this old woman company.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Entry 792

The papers declare that there was indeed an attack at the Baron's mansion.

Garrett still hasn't come by, which typically wouldn't bother me. The man has been known to go quiet for days at a time. But Basso came by and told me that he had sent Garrett out on a job the same night, and it was to steal something called a "primal stone." On top of that, Basso also sent Erin on the same job. He hasn't heard back from either of them.

This worries me. If there was an attack at the mansion, Garrett and Erin could have been caught in the middle. I told Basso I would send out my beggars to search the mansion once the guards have cleared out.

I know Basso would never forgive himself if something happened to Garrett, although I assured him that he can't control the actions of those who attacked the mansion. He agreed with me, but I could tell that this hadn't put his mind at ease.

It takes a special type of person to befriend a man like Garrett and somehow, humorous and quirky Basso was able to earn a relationship with the most stoic man I've ever known.

_Experimental writing! I thought it'd be interesting to write about the 12 months that Garrett didn't remember from the perspective of someone who was there! Of course these are super short, which means that hopefully I can upload pretty quickly. I purposefully wanted to the writing to be rather… lacking. _

_For those who follow me on here, or who have favorited my story Precursor, I want you to know that I've begun serious planning for the second chapter. The first chapter I was able to sit down and type out no problem. Then I didn't know where I was going. Now I have some direction, and will definitely be resurrecting some characters from the old games. But that's all I'm going to reveal for now! _


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Entry 793

My beggars found Garret last night under the rubble at the mansion. At first they thought him dead, but upon dragging his body out they heard his quiet, ragged breaths. They brought him here right away, but not after first trying to wake him.

This is what I worry about the most. His body is broken and will be repaired in time, but even now, he does not wake.

I must find a doctor, one who won't be tempted to turn him in for reward money. This will be difficult, as the reward for the Master Thief is considerable and with a revolution looming ahead, people will either begin to prepare to fight or to lock their doors and wait it out. Money will provide security for either situation.

Garrett must wake up. The City is on the edge of a cliff, on the verge of plunging into the swallowing darkness. It needs someone to Keep it from falling.

The City is fragile. And so is Garrett.


	4. Chapter 4

Journal Entry 794

We found a doctor who agreed to examine Garrett. He is an eccentric and strange man; he emphasized that he cared mostly for his own advancement in medical knowledge, and would take an opportunity to learn over an opportunity to make some money, so I won't worry that Garrett will be unsafe. When told about Garrett's state, he became quite excited and requested that we bring Garrett to him at once.

The doctor owns a humble office on the outskirts of the City. After the attack on the mansion, the guard presence in the streets has been increased. As a result it took some time transporting Garret without seeming to conspicuous.

Once we arrived, I had to withhold my anger with the doctor's giddiness. I had to keep reminding myself that he does not know Garrett's importance; to the doctor, Garrett will provide him with more medical experience. So I quietly accepted his innocent excitement.

The doctor quietly and expertly examined Garrett. He tried various ways to get Garrett to respond in some way. When he was finished he explained to me that basically Garrett had fallen into something called a comatose state, where he won't respond to urges to wake.

When I asked what could be done, the doctor told me that there wasn't much that could really be done. Apparently out of the little medical research done on people who have fallen into a comatose state, none have woken.

At first I didn't know what to say. To think that Garrett may never wake…

The doctor, sensing my distress I assume, offered to keep Garrett alive. He again emphasized his longing to extend his knowledge, but stated that he would need money to get equipment.

I eagerly accepted. I didn't even inquire as to how much this "equipment" would cost. It doesn't matter.

I sincerely believe that if there is anyone capable of waking from a comatose sleep, it is Garrett.


	5. Chapter 5

Journal Entry 795

I got the money for the equipment to the doctor, and he wasted no time in retrieving his materials and getting to work.

Today I went to visit. For some reason I was hoping that the equipment may have improved Garrett's condition. That hope quickly dissipated when I entered the doctor's small space.

He had removed Garrett's black leather armor. He offered it to me, neatly folded.

It was beyond strange. It is true that my vision is poor, but there is still a stark difference in seeing the blurred vision of a pale Garrett lying in a bed, nearly completely motionless versus the black-clad, restless figure I'm use to accepting the occasional visits from.

The doctor explained that he had surgically inserted a tube through Garrett's abdomen that would be used to give Garrett nutrients. He will be daily turning Garrett in the bed to keep him from lying in the same position for too long.

All while keeping a close eye and looking for any progress. He tried to hide the doubt in his voice as I listened to him take notes on Garrett's condition.

No muscular response… eyes unopened and unmoving… no communication… the list went on.

I returned to the old cathedral early in the morning, my aged body tired from staring wistfully at the pale stranger in the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Journal Entry 796

It's been a week since I last visited Garrett and the doctor.

The City is quickly falling to shambles. Not only is the unrest against the Baron growing, but many people have begun showing signs of an unknown sickness, and it seems to be spreading. My concern is growing and I don't think I could imagine a worst time for Garrett to fall ill like this.

When I visited today, the doctor didn't have much to say. There hasn't been any change in Garret's condition. I asked the doctor if Garret could hear us. He said he wasn't sure.

I didn't speak to Garret. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind, nonetheless. Is he dreaming? Is he listening and well-aware of his condition? I could only imagine how frustrated he must feel, if this is the case.

In any other situation where Garrett was confronted with an obstacle, there was no stopping him. He approached every problem with a very determined and audacious attitude.

But I suddenly had imagined him locked in a cage, stripped of his tools, and, not with darkness encroaching in and surrounding him, but light illuminating everything, robbing him of any shadows in which to hide.

And I impulsively reached for his hand and grasped it tightly, an expression he would normally recoil at. I couldn't help it though, with that image now burned in my mind.

I desperately hoped that he could feel my touch and that it gave him some reassurance he was not alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Journal Entry 797

An entire month has gone by without any change in Garrett's condition. Even the doctor hasn't gained any more knowledge into his condition, but every day he takes down a record of how Garrett is.

The others have come to me once to ask about him. They are concerned, but not in the same way that I am. They worry about losing the True Keeper's bloodline. Ever since the Sneak Thief's time, the ability to prophesy has been lost. We did not anticipate this sickness, not like we did the revolution.

And now the only One capable of setting things right is… beyond sleep.

We will not be directly involved. Some of the others voiced their displeasure with my "hasty" decision to have a doctor keep Garrett alive, and hopefully, wake him up. They claim that my actions have tread too closely to altering the course of things. In truth, some don't believe in the need for a True Keeper, and yet Garrett's ancestors have helped shaped this City in ways that can't be ignored.

An entire month. Only a month. Talk has already begun regarding the City without the existence of Garrett. This makes me angry, but I've held my tongue and held onto my hope.

I'm here now with Garrett.

With doubt growing for the need for a True Keeper, I can't help but meditate over the story of Garrett's farthest ancestor that we know of. Geir. It's a story I have felt that Garrett should know about for some time, but was prohibited from doing.

This may be another "rash" decision, but I fear if I don't tell him now, no matter if he can hear me or not, he will never know.

The first people to establish a City here are known now as the Precursor Civilization. They thrived here, much as the City has several times in its past, though magic was much more present in that time than now.

A man named Geir stumbled upon a blue pool that glowed and coursed, unlike anything ever seen before. Its origin was unknown. Many came to see it upon its discovery, and most determined that it was unfit for any use, not even for drinking water.

Geir felt differently about it. He would stay and study it, for long periods of time. Study it and the blue flowers that grew all around it, imbedded in layers of blue stone. He began having strange dreams and scribbling strange markings into scrolls and onto rocks when he was awake. Many began believing him to be crazy.

That is until those strange markings were discovered to have power, and those in charge accepted that perhaps this pool could benefit the City with its magic. So Geir sought to better understand the power. Others joined him, but none could match his skill in writing and reading glyphs, in wielding the magic, like he and the pool had been made for one another.

He named it the Amaryllis Anemone, or the Heart of the City. The Keepers were established, and Geir was named the One True Keeper. They pledged to Keep the balance of the City by protecting the Heart.

But man's greediness grew too quickly. The high society sought to use the Heart's power to further their own, and the religious believed that the use of the power would bring them closer to the gods.

Against Geir's warnings, unbalance grew. The City began to tremble, and the trembles grew into violent quakes that threatened the City's existence. During the final hours of the Civilization, Geir bound himself, his wife, his child and all those after him to the City and to Keeping it, by way of blood.

His wife and child were able to escape the City before its destruction, but Geir himself was not so lucky. He was captured and sacrificed in a final effort by the religious to please the gods.

Many of his bloodline have remained unaware of their ties to the City's existence. Even if most have not directly influenced the outcome of the City, I hope we never find out what it may be like without a True Keeper.

…

_Ah, I'm sorry for the belated update! I got a job for the summer at MickeyD's like a cool kid and it's totally exhausting! Especially when you're put on first shift all the time!_

_Anyway, I'm starting to incorporate the lore of the old games in a way that connects it with the new game. Also, this story will be directly correlating with my other story, Precursor. I urge you to check it out to get a more detailed telling of the final hours of the Precursor Civilization! Hopefully working on this story will motivate me to start updating on that one! _

_Thank you for all the positive reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

Journal Entry 798

When I arrived this afternoon the doctor was bustling about excitedly. I inquired about why. "His eyes are open!" My heart leapt at the thought of Garrett being awake.

But he was not awake. The doctor said he had noticed Garrett's eyes open a couple hours earlier, but no other movement. He then asked if Garrett was blind in one eye.

Blind? I asked.

The doctor explained that Garrett's right eye was a blue-green color, and that he had never seen anything like it before and didn't think it was blindness, but had no other explanation for it. And indeed, even with my clouded vision, I saw the blurred image of a blue-green glow.

I asked if this meant that Garrett's health was improving, if he would wake up soon.

The doctor said perhaps, but there was no indication that anything else had changed with his condition, and he had no idea why Garrett's eyes were open. This answer me feeling unsatisfied. I said no more and sat quietly as he continued bustling around Garrett and scribbling notes.

I pondered to myself, as I sat there once again holding his thin hands in mine, if perhaps my previous visit had anything to do with the circumstances of today.

I had looked again at the glow of his right eye. I asked the doctor suddenly if perhaps there was something in his eye.

He gave me a puzzled look. What could possibly be in his eye? He examined Garrett again, and declared that there didn't seem to be any evidence of damage to his eye.

I still have my suspicions. I'm not sure I believe there was really an attack at the Baron's mansion. I think something else happened—something worse than an uprising.

…

Sorry that I've been slow on this update. I'm starting my junior year in college and finally started the film program and it's been absolutely insane! It's been so much fun, but it's also been somewhat stressful so I'm hoping that whenever I need a bit of a break I can go ahead and pound out another chapter for you guys. Thanks for the follows and favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

Journal Entry 799

Basso came to visit me today.

With all my heart I wanted to assure him that Garrett was alive, that his body had survived that night. But that would only lead him to ask more questions, and I have very few answers to give.

So I lied. I told him I had no idea where he was, that my beggars had learned nothing. I suppose it was a half-truth; yes, I know where his body is, but as far as his mind—who knows?

It was difficult, watching the man deflate. He blamed himself, I could tell. As before, I told him that there could have been no way for him to know about the events that night.

A new face has risen from the sea of misery and has quickly taken place as the leader of a rebellion.

His name is Orion.

Little is known about him, besides that he is a product of the hardness of this City, tired of the Baron's rule.

But there's something else about him. I sense that he may prove himself to be more than a rebel leader. He promises to end the plague that has struck the City, and for most that's a good enough reason to support him. He's quite charismatic. Even some of my beggars have left my company to join him. I wished them all the best, but I fear seeing them become the next bodies strung up across the City.

Garrett has not shown any changes after I saw him last. He closed his eyes again and they have not opened again since.

Skepticism is growing amongst the others, but I promised Garrett that I would not lost hope.

Whether he heard that promise or not, I don't know, but I find it gives me comfort to believe that he did.

…

_Ok, so I really don't have a great reason for the late update. My semester ended and I returned home for break. I've been mostly working, but I've had plenty of time to write. I just haven't been. _


End file.
